


I'm home.

by pderdy



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Established, F/F, Feels, Fluff, dare I say..., just a bit I promise, starring a tiny little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pderdy/pseuds/pderdy
Summary: It's a peaceful Sunday evening.





	I'm home.

9 PM. Makoto noticed Ami hadn’t moved from her spot on the couch since midday earlier. She’s absently rubbing the knots out of her back and grumbling, too focused on whatever arcane sciences she’s working inside her laptop. It’s on her lap. She paused to stretch her sore neck.

There’s only one thing to do: Makoto has to interfere and save Ami from her misery.

She flopped next to Ami on the sofa and pulled her up into her lap.

 

“Oh... hey you...”

“Hey.”

A kiss to the top of Ami’s head, and stronger hands more effective at untangling knotted muscles. Ami sighed in comfort and leaned back.

“Thanks, babe... Ugh, I really regret putting off finishing the Mercury computer’s medium mode...”

“Alas... you’ve been real busy, though.”

“Yeah, but, after this I should have a week free. ... I think.”

Ami guiltily turned to look at Mako. Mako sighed and smiled and mussed up Ami’s soft fluff of blue. “Eh, it’s fine babe. I’ll be here.”

Relieved, Ami deflated and let Mako hold her.

 

This lasted all of 9 seconds, and then she sat back up and pulled her laptop towards her. Mako, willing to let Ami get back to work, shifted a little-- but Ami held onto her hand and pulled one of her arms around her waist.

Ami’s small, pleading voice pulverized Makoto’s courageous heart. “... Hold me, please.”

So she does as she was asked.

 

~ + ~

 

10 PM. Makoto only knew this because she saw it at the corner of Ami’s screen. It took some effort, too – she had to squint to see it. Ami likes small font, her phone is even worse.

“... It’s bedtime. You’re not gonna pull an all-nighter, are you?”

“No, I’ll be done in just a bit more. ...—Stay, please stay.” There it was again. Mako hadn’t even made a move to leave. Her brows scrunched in worry.

“Alright. ...” She tightened her hold, and asked as gently as she could.

“... What’s wrong?”

 

The silence would’ve been deafening if it weren’t for Ami’s fingers mercurially clattering the keyboard. It lasted all of 10 seconds. Then, finally ready, Ami confessed.

“Sometimes... sometimes I hate how easily programming comes to me. I feel like I understand it more than I should—sometimes, I feel like I have much more in common with machines... than with people. I... don’t like to be alone with this thought.”

Makoto sat astonished, letting it sink in, and then kicked the gears in her brain to put together a reply. But she hadn’t needed to, because the realization that she knew in her heart that this was a matter of the heart had struck her, like illuminating thunder.

“That’s because... you gotta be the smart one, else us four dumbasses would perish.” It got a _pft_ out of Ami. Mako then ran her fingers through Ami’s fuzzle, and continued. “And, you have to remember... you like cats because they’re soft, and cute, and you cried at all the Ghibli movies.”

Ami scoffed half-heartedly, and let herself fall backwards onto Mako. Mako held her close, arms wrapped around her small self, and gave her blue brainy head another kiss.

A lingering kiss, with face buried in hair.

A small and sincere “Thank you.” escaped Ami’s throat, and Mako smiled. Ami felt it, and she pulled one of Mako’s hands up so she could kiss the palm of it.

Ami smiled. Mako felt it.

 

~ + ~

 

11 PM. Makoto found herself struggling to sustain two very important tasks – keeping herself together after all those feels earlier, and admiring Ami as she focused, yawned, muttered to herself in anger, defeatedly set forth to do the manual entry... all the while telling her all about it.

And now, Ami had dozed off. Hair greasy, glasses smudged and crooked.

She’s very cute like this. Makoto vowed to love and protect her forever.

 

... But, it couldn’t have been only an hour... Mako blinked the drowsiness out of her eyes. It gave her a reprieve of 1 second, and it was enough to squint at the laptop and see.

1 AM. Yes, this made more sense.

The bewitching hour, or so they say – Makoto frowned. She’s superstitious, though she’d rather not be. They would say, with the disgusting sludge of pity pouring out of their eyes, that it’s because the calamities in her life lacked rhyme or reason. Loss, rejection, loneliness – for what?

Fate?

Makoto doesn’t believe in fate, and she doesn’t like to be alone with this thought.

However, as if sensing her strife, Ami shifted in her sleep.

The realization that she’s not alone shook her to the core, like crashing lightning. She’s not alone anymore. She’ll never be alone again.

She is loved, wholly as she is - cherished and longed for, doted on.

 

By the time she decided it’s time to leave her tears behind, the tissues are out of reach.

She’s doomed. Having a sleeping cat in one’s lap is a potent blessing and a terrible curse, and there’s nothing she can do... Hmm. If this is her fate, she’s fine with it.

... Ah. Perhaps fate isn’t all bad after all.

But, judging by the empty cup of coffee on the coffee table, Ami will wake soon, and then complain of how her throat is sore from forgetting to brush her teeth.

Yes... perhaps there is something to do after all.

 

“Ami-chan... wake up...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 900% self insert bcs im gay!!! you are absolutely correct, it was me n paine all along
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
